Amatoresx/OCs
honestly a lot of this is subject to change so there's no telling whether or not i'll keep working on these ocs and end up retiring/deleting them. anyways, names that are bolded are pages i've already uploaded (some pages are heavily outdated and will be subject to revisions, etc), while un-bolded names means they don't currently have pages. Original Characters (by significance) organized in alphabetical order 'Primary Characters' basically characters that play major roles in the "canon" i have for them; basically i tend to put more focus on developing these characters ;; * Cosmo Galante - son of Gervaise and Yolande from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde (Mary de Morgan) * Cybelle Vedma - daughter of The Witch from The Witch (Andrew Lang) * Everett Horn - successor to The Younger Brother from The Singing Bone (Brothers Grimm) * Feliks Nikolaev - son of The Twin Brother from The Witch (Andrew Lang) * Ginevra Eternity - daughter of Gerda and Kai from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) * Glaucio Pedroso - son of The Maiden from The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead (Consiglieri Pedroso) * Ilari Vasiliev - son of Vasilisa and the Tsar from Vasiilisa the Beautiful (Alexander Afanasyev) * Jacqueline Tempest - child of The Jabberwock from Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There (Lewis Carroll) * Kaden Radcliffe - successor to Karen 'from ''The Red Shoes (Hans Christian Andersen) * '''Tyvainea Thief - daughter of The Little Robber Girl from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) 'Secondary Characters' these are essentially characters that don't play as major of a role as the characters above do in the "canon" i have for them; basically, i don't put as much focus on developing these characters than i do with the characters above; whether or not some of these characters will remain secondary characters is currently undecided, but they are subject to change ;; * Aleks Drosselmeier - son of Herr Drosselmeier from The Nutcracker (Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky) * Anne-Marie Siegel - successor to Hansel from Gambling Hansel (Hans Christian Andersen) * Astrid Rosenkrantz - daughter of the Prince and the Princess from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) * Camelia Floare - daughter of The Flower Queen's Daughter from The Flower Queen's Daughter (Heinrich von Wlislocki) * Célestine Charming - daughter of Prince Darling and Celia the Shepherdess from Prince Darling (Andrew Lang) * Conrad Kråke - son of The Crows from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) * Conroy Kråke - son of The Crows from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) * Damaris Cicero - successor of Damocles from The Sword of Damocles (Marcus Tullius Cicero) * Eduard von Knochenstein - son of The Second Oldest Brother from The Singing Bone (Brothers Grimm) * Fennican Alepoú - son of The Fox 'from ''The Frog and the Fox (Aesop) * Florent D'Aureville - son of '''Prince Florestan from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde (Mary de Morgan) * Houratio Khronos - son of Father Time from The Capture of Father Time (L. Frank Baum) * ' Iolanta Feyanova '- daughter of The Sugar Plum Fairy'' ''from The Nutcracker (Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky) * Jericho Ware - son of Jim from The Capture of Father Time (L. Frank Baum) * Katerini Ailuros '''- successor to The Cat''' from The Cat and Venus (Aesop) * Kaeru Hasunoue - daughter of The Frog from The Frog and the Fox (Aesop) * Kai Eternity Jr. - son of Gerda and Kai from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) * Kim-ly Trời '''- daughter of '''The Sun Daughter from How the Moon Became Ivory (Lynette Dyer Vuong) * Klaus von Knochenstein - son of The Oldest Brother from The Singing Bone (Brothers Grimm) * Lauris Blomst - son of The Woman Who Knew Magic from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) * Marcelina Villaverde - daughter of The Prince and Princess Marisol from The Little Green Rabbit (Teresa Zamora) * Mei-Xiang Hua - daughter of Mulan from The Ballad of Hua Mulan (Guo Maoqian) * Natalia Rubinova - daughter of Vasilisa's Stepsister from Vasilisa the Beautiful (Alexander Afanasyev) * [[Orelia Rybkova|'Orelia Rybkova']] - daughter of The Golden Fish '''from ''The Tale of the Fisherman and the Fish' (Alexander Pushkin)'' * Polina Rubinova - daughter of Vasilisa's Stepsister from Vasilisa the Beautiful (Alexander Afanasyev) * Proserpina Faustus - daughter of Doctor Faustus from The Tragical History of the Life and Death of Doctor Faustus (Christopher Marlowe) * Qiuyue Hou - daughter of Hou Yi '''and Chang'e''' from The Woman Who Flew to the Moon (Jin Lou) * Rafael Schäfer - son of The Shepherd from The Singing Bone (Brothers Grimm) * Rheia Wah-ib-re - daughter of Rhodopis and The Pharaoh from Rhodopis (Strabo) * Sanne Lukøje - daughter of Ole Lukøje from Ole Lukøje (Hans Christian Andersen) * Scylla Van der Zee - daughter of The Sea Witch from The Little Mermaid (Hans Christian Andersen) * Tengfei Hou - son of Hou Yi and Chang'e from The Woman Who Flew to the Moon (Jin Lou) * Tiên Trăng - adopted daughter of The Moon Daughter from How the Moon Became Ivory (Lynette Dyer Vuong) * Thornleigh Lin - son of Tam Lin and Janet from Tam Lin (Francis James Child) * Veronika Nikolayeva - daughter of The Twin Brother from The Witch (Andrew Lang) Original Characters (by grade) also organized in alphabetical order 'First Year' none so far ;) 'Second Year' * Astrid Rosenkrantz * Conrad Kråke * Conroy Kråke * Damaris Cicero * Fennican Vulpes * Ginevra Eternity * Kaeru Hasunoue * Kai Eternity Jr. * Lauris Blomst * Qiuyue Hou * Tengfei Hou * Tyvainea Thief * Veronika Nikolayeva 'Third Year' * Aleks Drosselmeier * Célestine Charming * Cosmo Galante * Cybelle Vedma * Everett Horn * Feliks Nikolaev * Florent D'Aureville * Glaucio Pedroso * Ilari Vasiliev * ' Iolanta Feyanova' * Jacqueline Tempest * Kaden Radcliffe * Katerini Ailuros * Natalia Rubinova * Orelia Ryba * Proserpina Faustus * Rafael Schäfer * Sanne Lukøje * Scylla van Der Zee * Tiên Trăng 'Fourth Year' * Anne-Marie Siegel * Camelia Floare * Eduard von Knochenstein * Houratio Khronos * Jericho Ware * Kim-ly Trời * Klaus von Knochenstein * Marcelina Villaverde * Mei-Xiang Hua * Polina Rubinova * Rheia Wah-ib-re * Thornleigh Lin Other Original Characters Non-Legacy Characters these are the characters without a destiny and probably live in the Village of Book End, or some other place other than at the school; usually they play some major role in the lives of my primary/secondary ocs;; *Aleksandra Vasilyeva - younger sister of Ilari Vasiliev *Andrusha Vasiliev - younger brother of Ilari Vasiliev *Arthémise Galante - younger sister of Cosmo Galante *Elias Césaire - future husband of Anastas Zolotov * Liliane Horn - older sister of Everett Horn '+ younger sister of Percival Horn * 'Marguerite Travers - younger cousin of Kaden Radcliffe * Percival Horn - older brother of Liliane Horn and Everett Horn * Porsche Blumenthal - deceased ancestor of Daphne Horn and her children + friend of Anne-Marie Siegel * Tatyana Vasilyeva - deceased older sister of Ilari Vasiliev * Timofae Feyanov - younger brother of [[Iolanta Feyanova|'Iolanta Feyanova']] 'Legacy Adults' these are characters that are the parents/older relatives of my ocs and are the current generation's fairy tale figures;; *Albany Thief - mother of the Thief sisters; current generation's Little Robber Girl from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) *Calina Feyanova - mother of [[Iolanta Feyanova|'Iolanta Feyanova']]' '''and Timofae Feyanov; current generation's '''Sugar Plum Fairy' from The Nutcracker (Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky) *Demetrio Castelo II - great-uncle of Glaucio Pedroso and uncle of Rosa Castelo; current generation's prince (now king) from The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead'' (Consiglieri Pedroso)'' *Formosus D'Aureville - father of Florent D'Aureville; current generation's Prince Florestan from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde (Mary de Morgan) *Gérasime Galante - father of Cosmo Galante and Arthémise Galante; current generation's Gervaise from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde'' (Mary de Morgan)'' *Grethe Eternity - mother of the Eternity siblings + wife of Kai Eternity; current generation's Gerda from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) *Kai Eternity - father of the Eternity siblings and husband of Grethe Eternity; current generation's Kai from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) *Nikolai Stepanov - father of Ilari Vasiliev and his siblings; current generation's Tsar of Russia from Vasilisa the Beautiful'' (Alexander Afanasyev)'' *Olga Nikolayeva - deceased aunt of Anastasia Nikolayeva and Feliks Nikolaev and sister of Pyotr Nikolaev; current generation's Twin Sister from The Witch (Andrew Lang) *Pyotr Nikolaev - father of Anastasia Nikolayeva and Feliks Nikolaev and husband of Valerya Lebedeva; current generation's Twin Brother from The Witch (Andrew Lang) *Rosa Castelo - mother of Glaucio Pedroso and niece of Demetrio Castelo II + estranged ex-wife of Anatolios Pedroso; current generation's Maiden from The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead'' (Consiglieri Pedroso)'' *Svetlana Vasilyeva - mother of Ilari Vasiliev and his siblings; current generation's Vasilisa from Vasilisa the Beautiful (Alexander Afanasyev) *Verochka Vedma - mother of Cybelle Vedma; current generation's Witch from The Witch (Andrew Lang) *[[Xiu-Ying Hua|'Xiu-Ying Hua']] - mother of Mei Xiang Hua and Xiao-Li Hua and wife of Zheng Wei; current generation's Mulan from The Ballad of Hua Mulan (Guo Maoqian) *Yolaine Galante - mother of Cosmo Galante and Arthémise Galante; current generation's Yolande from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde (Mary de Morgan) 'Non-Legacy Adults' these are characters that are the parents/older relatives of my ocs but aren't directly connected to any fairy tales;; *Abraham Horn - deceased father of the Horn siblings + husband of Daphne Horn *Aimée Travers - mother of Maguerite Travers + aunt of Kaden Radcliffe *Anatolios Pedroso - father of Glaucio Pedroso + estranged ex-husband of Rosa Castelo *André Zato - father of Tyvainea Thief *Daphne Horn - mother of the Horn siblings + widowed wife of Abraham Horn *Eloise Roux - mother of''' Kaden Radcliffe' *Helena Radcliffe - mother of 'Kaden Radcliffe' *Maurice Travers - father of 'Maguerite Travers' + uncle of 'Kaden Radcliffe' *Valerya Lebedeva - mother of 'Anastasia Nikolayeva' and Feliks Nikolaev + wife of Pyotr Nikolaev 'Next Generation Characters' *Christian Horn - son of 'Everett Horn' and 'Marguerite Travers' (non-canon) *Lauris Eternity-Thief - son of 'Ginevra Eternity' and 'Tyvainea Thief' (canon) *Oryx Tempest - son of 'Cybelle Vedma' and 'Jacqueline Tempest (canon) *Rosaline Pedroso-Radcliffe - daughter of '''Glaucio Pedroso and Kaden Radcliffe (canon) Pets ill organize this more neatly later regular text means they had the pets before ever after high/were not summoned at the school italicized text means they summoned the pets at ever after high during their legacy year *Aleks Drosselmeier - Algernon (Labratory mouse) + Laika (Shepherd dog) *Anne-Marie Siegel - Pikas (phoenix) *Astrid Rosenkrantz - Rosemåling (Eurasian lynx) *Célestine Charming - Chou (Border Leicester sheep) *Cosmo Galante - Onyx (Friesian horse) + Meraki (monoceros) *Cybelle Vedma - Azathoth (common toad) + Sir Raistlin Poe (raven) *Eduard von Knochenstein - Edgar (sharp-skinned hawk) *Feliks Nikolaev - Vivika (wren) *Ginevra Eternity - Koselig (house crow) + Fersken (peary caribou calf) *Glaucio Pedroso - Blanche (Andalusian horse) + Rei (bird of paradise) *Ilari Stepanov - Denis & Leo (Borzoi dogs) + Faina (snow hare) *Jacqueline Tempest - Bandersnatch (snapping turtle) *Kaden Radcliffe - Buckeye (fox terrier dog) + Holden (hedgehog) *Kai Eternity Jr. - Ildsjel (ice pigeon) + Furu (elk calf) *Klaus von Knochenstein - Cäsar (kingsnake) *Lauris Blomst - Frøplante (common toad) *Mei Xiang Hua - Yan Yan (fu dog) *Rafael Schäfer - Wolle (Polwarth sheep) *Rheia Wah-ib-re - Jawahra (Egyptian Pharaoh hound) + Ílios (scarab beetle) *Tyvainea Thief - Gyl & Len (turtle doves) + Perle (white-tailed doe) Amphibians: 2''' Birds: '''9 Canines: 5''' Caribou, deers, elks, etc: '''3 Equines: 2''' Felines: '''1 Insects: 1''' Reptiles: '''3 Rodents: 2''' Sheep: '''2 Miscellaneous: 2''' Groups/Ships *The Frosted Friends - squad comprised of children and successors of characters from The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen) + currently consists of Astrid Rosenkrantz, Conrad Kråke, Conroy Kråke, Ginevra Eternity, [[Kai Eternity Jr.|'''Kai Eternity Jr.]], Lauris Blomst, and Tyvainea Thief *Kaden's Entourage (provisional name) - squad comprised of the character Kaden Radcliffe 'and his close companions 'Cosmo Galante and Ilari Stepanov '+ includes honorary "members" 'Everett Horn and Florent D'Aureville *The Royal Entente - squad comprised of royal students in their fourth year and is non-specific legacy-wise + currently consists of Camelia Floare, Eduard von Knochenstein, Klaus von Knochenstein, and Rheia Wah-ib-re (also included Tatyana Stepanova before her death) Original Character Statistics General Total OC Count: 80 Total OC Count (Legacy Students): 46 Royals: 13 Rebels: 16 Roybels: 8''' Neutrals: '''9 Total OC Count (Legacy Adults): 14 Total OC Count (Non-Legacy): 17 Total OC Count (Next Generation): 4''' Females: '''40 Males: 33 Nonbinary: 6''' Twins: '''3 Joint Projects: 2''' Joint Project w/ MeredithAgnesPoe: '''1 Joint Project w/ ShadowSpirit020: 1''' '''Story Breakdowns Aesop: 3''' Afanasyev: '''5 Andersen: 15 Baum:' 2' Carroll: 2''' Cicero: '''1 Child: 1''' Grimm: '''4 Lang: 7''' Lou: '''2 Maoqian: 2''' Marlowe: '''1 de Morgan: 5''' Pedroso: '''3 Pushkin: 1''' Tchaikovsky: '''3 Vuong: 2''' von Wlislocki: '''1 Zamora: 1''' '''Nationality regular text for legacy ocs attending eah italicizied text for non-legacy ocs that don't attend eah bolded text for legacy adults bolded and italicized text for non-legacy adult ocs American: 1''' * Jericho Ware Chinese: '''4 *Mei Xiang Hua *Qiuyue Hou *Tengfei Hou *'Xiu-Ying Hua' Danish: 2''' *Sanne Lukøje *Scylla Van Der Zee Egyptian: '''3 *''André Zato'' *Rheia Wah-ib-re (half-Egyptian) *Tyvainea Thief (half-Egyptian) English: 3''' *Jacqueline Tempest *Kaden Radcliffe (half-English) *Helena Radcliffe' French: '''13' #''Aimée Travers'' #''Arthémise Galante'' #Célestine Charming #Cosmo Galante #''Eloise Roux'' #Florent D'Aureville #'Formosus D'Aureville' #'Gérasime Galante' #Kaden Radcliffe (half-French) #''Marguerite Travers'' #''Maurice Travers'' #'Yolaine Galante' German: 11 *''Abraham Horn'' *Aleks Drosselmeier (half-German) *Anne-Marie Siegel *''Daphne Horn'' *Eduard von Knochenstein (half-German) *Everett Horn *Klaus von Knochenstein *''Liliane Horn'' *''Percival Horn'' *''Porsche Blumenthal'' *Proserpina Faustus *Rafael Schäfer Greek: 1''' *Rheia Wah-ib-re (half-Greek) *Anatolios Pedroso' (half-Greek) *Katerini Ailuros Italian: '''1' *Damaris Cicero Japanese: 1''' *Kaeru Hasunoue Korean: '''1 *Eduard von Knochenstein (half-Korean) Mexican: 1''' * Marcelina Villaverde Norwegian: '''10 *Astrid Rosenkrantz *'Albany Thief' *Conrad Kråke *Conroy Kråke *Ginevra Eternity *'Grethe Eternity' *'Kai Eternity' *Kai Eternity Jr. *Lauris Blomst *Tyvainea Thief Portuguese: 3''' *'''Demetrio Castelo II *Glaucio Pedroso (mostly Portuguese anyways) *'Rosa Castelo' Romanian: 1''' *Camelia Floare Russian: '''20 *Aleks Drosselmeier (half-Russian) *''Aleksandra Vasilyeva'' *''Andrusha Vasiliev'' *''Calina Feyanova'' *Cybelle Vedma (supposedly half-Russian) *Feliks Nikolaev *Ilari Vasiliev *Iolanta Feyanova *'Nikolai Stepanov' *'Olga Nikolayeva' *Orelia Ryba *'Pyotr Nikolaev' *'Svetlana Vasilyeva' *''Tatyana Vasilyeva'' *''Timofae Feyanov'' *Valentina Rubinova *''Valerya Lebedeva'' *Veronika Nikolayeva *''Verochka Vedma'' *Yelena Rubinova Scottish: 1''' * Thornleigh Lin Serbian: '''1? *Cybelle Vedma (supposedly half-Serbian) Spanish: 1''' *Anatolios Pedroso '(half-Andalusian Spanish) Vietnamese: '''2' *Kim-ly Trời *Tiên Trăng TBC Category:Subpages Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Subpages